


Самая сладкая пытка

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [4]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Relationships: Valentine Pridd/Arno Savignac, Валентин Придд/Арно Савиньяк
Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837060
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Самая сладкая пытка

— Нет, — пробормотал Валентин, аккуратно стирая платком с верхней губы пот и остаток шоколада. — Нет, совершенно невозможно! Ничего не выйдет.

Арно, развалившийся на подоконнике маленькой студии в самом сердце старого города и увлеченно рассматривавший из окна прохожих, испуганно вскинулся, ударился плечом об откос и жалобно сморщился.

— Осталось ведь совсем немного! Два подхода, ты сказал. Да?

Валентин подошел к нему, тяжело оперся о подоконник и принялся смотреть вниз, сосредоточенно растирая правый висок.

— Да! — объявил он вдруг. — Это может помочь! Идем!

— Идем, — с готовностью согласился Арно. — А куда?

— Вниз, — доходчиво пояснил Валентин, прихватил пиджак со спинки колченого, выкрашенного в три разных цвета разом стула и решительно направился к дверям. Если бы Арно не успел выбежать, он бы его, определенно, запер в студии.

На окнах маленького магазинчика пышно цвели в деревянных ящиках лаванда и бегония. Девушки-продавщицы, смеясь, болтали у входа, одна из них курила, вторая сосредоточенно рассматривала отражение своих туфель в витрине, сразу под надписью: «Удовольствия на любой вкус».

— Прекрасные туфли, — сказал Валентин. — Очень интересный оттенок.

— Он называется лавандовый, но на цветы совсем не похож, — задумчиво ответила девушка, нисколько не смущаясь. — Чем могу помочь эрам?

— Э-э-э… — сказал Арно.

— У меня точно такая же проблема, — любезно сказал Валентин. — Вы удивительно точно сформулировали — лавандовый цвет, который нисколько не похож на цветы лаванды. Пройдемте внутрь?

— Я… э-э-э… — сказал Арно.

— Прошу! — весело сказала продавщица и распахнула стеклянную дверь.

Валентин решительно шагнул в прохладный полумрак. Арно глубоко вдохнул, зажмурился и бросился за ним — в царство кожи, латекса, резиновых кукол и странных механизмов.

— Итак? — с таким видом, будто речь шла о заполнении налоговой декларации, спросила девушка. На нос она зачем-то нацепила очки, растрепанные пряди у лица тщательно убрала за уши.

— Смазка, — изрек Валентин, оглядев полки.

Арно издал нечленораздельный звук и с размаху облокотился на надутую куклу-дриксенку. С тихим шипением та начала сдуваться.

— Извините, — сказал Арно и покраснел резко, как все светловолосые, до самого лба.

— Я поддую, — откликнулась вторая девушка.

Первая сосредоточенно выставляла перед Валентином батарею флаконов и коробочек разнообразных цветов и форм.

— Без спирта, — подавал голос Валентин.

— Они все без спирта, что вы, — откликалась девушка. Ямочки на щеках делали её похожей на персонаж детской сказки. Арно малодушно отвернулся.

— А как тянется? — продолжал Валентин.

«Как морисская пытка, — подумал Арно, — вот так и тянется».

Над прилавком творилось священнодейство: открывались пробники, смазка растиралась в пальцах, растягивалась, рассматривалась на свет и сравнивалась по количеству пузырьков воздуха.

«Просто возьми уже какую-нибудь и пойдем отсюда, — мысленно умолял Арно стискивая зубы. — Это что, новая форма доверия? Высокая дружба, выбирать смазку при мне?»

— Она не будет течь? — спрашивал Валентин.

Девчонка за прилавком хмурилась, кусала полную розовую губу и разворачивала огромные, отпечатанные на тонкой бумаге инструкции с описанием и составом.

Когда они, наконец, вновь очутились на пыльной летней улице, у Арно кружилась и гудела голова. Карман пиджака Валентина оттягивал увесистый флакон.

— Идем, теперь все получится, — как-то суховато и прохладно скомандовал он.

Арно поплелся за ним оглушенный и разбитый. Часы на башне старинного особняка напротив показывали, что прошло не более получаса. Арно мог бы поклясться — он оставил в сумрачном магазинчике не меньше половины жизни.

В студии по-прежнему пахло шоколадом. Валентин достал смазку, водрузил ее на стол, скинул пиджак и закатал рукава по локоть. На левом запястье темнела небольшая родинка.

— Ну же, — с какой-то несвойственной ему обычно лаской позвал Валентин. — Скальпель, ассистент!

На это полагалось ответить: «Сей же момент, господин доктор», или отшутиться как-то иначе, но у Арно совершенно не осталось сил. Он молча подошел к стене, ведя по ней рукой, включил прожектора, вошел в круг тщательно настроенного света, взял скальпель и протянул руку. Валентин вложил ему в ладонь конфету «Багряные земли» — покрытый шоколадом виноград в ликере, и Арно медленно и осторожно сделал надрез. Ликер потек по пальцам.

— Пусть течет, — сказал Валентин, улыбаясь. — Сейчас он испарится, и мы его заменим. Интересная идея, как полагаешь?

— Да, — хрипло сказал Арно. — Очень хорошая. Ты здорово все это придумал.

Потом он тихо отошел обратно, к подоконнику, который стал его постоянным местом за те три дня, что Валентин сосредоточенно хмурился, раскладывал объекты на столе, прицеливался — и вспыхивал свет, щелкал затвор камеры... Вспышка, щелчок, недовольный вздох, вспышка, щелчок…

К вечеру съемка конфет «Багряные земли» («На любой вкус», - мстительно добавил про себя Арно) для каталога магазина его братьев должна была быть готова. Теперь он сможет в подробностях рассказать Ли, почему фотограф затребовал аж тридцать килограммов, и как они разрезали эти конфеты бритвой, ножом, медицинским скальпелем, наконец, как сотни раз разламывали грильяж, добиваясь идеального среза… Ли похвалит его, непременно похвалит за ответственность и способность держать все под контролем, за то, что вник во все мелочи и технические особенности съемки для каталога…

Но в маленькой мастерской так пахло шоколадом, валяющимися повсюду в мисках разломленными конфетами, которые они уже больше не могли ни есть, ни видеть, а между бровей Валентина залегла такая тонкая, трогательная морщинка от усердия и старания, за окнами шумела пыльная и теплая летняя столица…

И Арно Савиньяку хотелось бы, чтобы эта съемка длилась вечно. Он даже готов был доесть ради этого все конфеты.


End file.
